Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a mobile device, and more specifically, to a mobile device with a high isolation antenna system.
Description of the Related Art
With advancements in mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy user demand, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
An antenna system is indispensable in a mobile device supporting wireless communication. However, since the interior space of a mobile device is very limited, multiple antennas are usually disposed close to each other, and such a design causes serious interference between antennas. As a result, there is a need to design a new antenna system for solving the problem of bad isolation in a conventional antenna system.